Moving In
by chubbynlite
Summary: Chapters of varying length involving Huey and Jazmine. Chapters will be rated K thru M.
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored at work when I thought of a bunch of scenes of Juey living together, so here it is. :) enjoy.**

* * *

Jazmine was insufferable.

She woke up three times a night to pee and she _had_ to turn on every light on the way to the bathroom. It wasn't a problem when she would stay over for a day or two, but waking up twice a night every night for _however_ long wasn't something I could deal with..

I sat up, feeling the bags under my eyes and looked over at Jazmine who was smiling happily.

"Morning." she pecked my cheek. "You look sleepy, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No." I deadpanned, wiping my non-sleep crusted eyes.

"Aw, how come?" she slid her feet into her bunny slippers and stood up to stretch.

"Because of _you_!" I shouted. "Why the hell do you pee so much at night!?"

Jazmine crossed her arms across her chest, "I don't know… Maybe because _you_ had a problem with the amount of water I wasn't drinking? Let me cut back on the water and maybe I won't have to piss three times a night!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry for wanting my girlfriend to be hydrated!" I snapped back. "It's not my fault you have the bladder of a four year old!"

Jazmine gasped, "Well if you don't like it so much then go sleep on the couch."

"What? This is _my_ house Jazmine!" I argued, the 'what the fuck' look on my face obvious.

"No, this is our house. And I want you to sleep on the couch!" She snapped at me.

"No!" I snapped back, getting ready to back and forth with her until one of us relented. The rational part of me knew this was a stupid argument but that didn't matter; I was tired as hell and someone was going to pay for my lack of sleep over the last two weeks.

* * *

 _ **Get you someone who cares about your hydration.**_

 **posted: 6/1/2017**

 **word count: 302**


	2. Chapter 2

I knew as soon as I stepped out of the elevator and into our hallway that Jazmine was in a bad mood. I could hear her usual Beyonce playlist booming down the hall.

It wasn't "If I Were A Boy" but more along the lines of "Ring the Alarm".

I winced as I turned to unlock the door, bracing myself for whatever Jazmine was going to throw at me. Whether I was the reason she was mad or not, there was no doubt I'd be hearing about it. The familiar bass of "Upgrade U" came through the speakers. There was no shame in it, because of Jazmine I probably knew all of Beyonce's songs word for word.

I couldn't complain, she was a great artist.

She was aggressively mouthing the words, flinging her arms about in tune to the lyrics.

"Jazmine?" I said as soon as the song died down.

"Oh, hey Huey." she sighed, pausing the song and leaning back on the couch. "How was school?"

"Fine…" I trailed off. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" She shouted. I winced again. "What's wrong is that my boss is an asshole! I'm his best worker and he just up and fires me because I said something about his disgusting comments about all the women in the office. If you're going to be a pig, at least don't have the nerve to say it in front of everybody!" She snapped, breathing heavily.

"Well, that explains Beyonce." I said, walking up to her and pulling her into a hug.

It had taken a while in general to get used to Jazmine's abrupt display of emotions when I was the exact opposite of that, but I learned that she liked to be comforted. Even if it was as simple as a hug and a kiss.

"I didn't mean to lose the job, babe." she sighed, laying her head on my shoulder.

I ignored the puff of hair in my face and shrugged my shoulders. "It's fine, I was paying for the apartment on my own beforehand. Paying it again for a few more weeks won't hurt me."

"I just didn't want to let you down."

"I know Jaz, I know." I kissed her lips softly. "It's fine."

"If you say so," she pouted, kissing me back gently.

"Why don't we change the music from upbeat Beyonce to something like… Vandross and Pendergrass?"

Jazmine groaned loudly, "Ugh, Huey no! What about Chris Brown?"

I wrinkled my nose at her, "No way in hell."

* * *

 _ **Jazmine and Huey don't agree on what type of music to bump uglies to :)**_

 **posted: 6/1/2017**

 **word count: 417**


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked on the bathroom door once before opening it, immediately shielding my eyes at sight in front of me. Jazmine was squatting, hunched over and contorted oddly as she hacked away at her nether regions with a razor. I loved Jazmine, but I just wasn't prepared for what was in front of me.

Besides, when the shower was running that usually meant you were in the shower. "I didn't say come in!" she screeched.

"Why aren't you in the shower when the water's running? What are you doing?!" I shouted back, bringing my hand back down and looking closer at her… odd position.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She glanced at me, upside down from in between her legs. I didn't bother with an answer and she rolled her eyes. "I'm shaving."

"You look like that thing from the grudge."

"Why are you in here, get out!" She snapped at me, waving her soapy, hairy razor at me.

"I have to pee."

"So pee and get out Huey!" She groaned, standing up straight and crossing her arms. She started to mumble about me barging in and the like as I finally got the chance to pee.

"Turn the water off if you're not in the shower yet." I glanced at her as I was washing my hands. Jazmine sucked her teeth as she shoved me out the bathroom, then locked the door behind me.

I think she didn't turn the water off just to spite me.

* * *

 **posted: i have no idea**

 **word count: 249**


	4. Chapter 4

I was stressed, tired and sore. It was almost eleven at night and because of work, I had so much homework to get done. I was going to eat a light dinner, sit down at the table and hopefully finish most, if not all, of my work.

As soon as I opened the door, it was apparent that everything wouldn't be going as planned.

The first sight I was greeted with when I came in the house was Jazmine laying on the hardwood floor, rocking side to side. I held back a sigh and put my bags down before heading over to her. "You okay Jaz?"

She shook her head twice before pausing and bolting up to run to the bathroom to throw up.

I shook my head. It was the same deal every month. She didn't take anything for her pain early enough and she ended up with terrible cramps, back pain and nausea. It's not that I minded that she got her period, it was just human nature. I just didn't like seeing her in so much pain. Except, she already had her period at the beginning of this month. I shrugged my shoulders, deciding that that tidbit didn't really matter.

I walked to the bathroom and waited for her to flush and wash her mouth out. "Come on, let's get you in bed." I said softly as I wrapped my arm around her waist and guided her towards our room.

She climbed into bed and I immediately set out to get everything she need. Two heating pads, a cold rag for her forehead and a shot glass of water and two Motrin. Once I got back to the room I propped a pillow behind her back and placed one heating pad there, handed her the water and pills so she could toss it back, and then the cold rag. Once she was laying back down, I gave her the last heating pad so she could situate it how she wanted to.

"Want me to lay down with you?"

"Mhm." Jazmine replied softly, nodded her head once.

"Alri-" I started, only to cut myself off to get a plastic bag and a garbage can to put on her side of the bed as a precaution. "Alright." I said as I climb behind her. I got as close as I could to her and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Thanks Huey," she said weakly. "Love you."

"I love you too." I said softly as I pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.

* * *

 **posted: 6/20/17**

 **word count: 426**


	5. Chapter 5

"One, two, three, four, five. One, two, three, four, five." Jazmine huffed loudly as she plunged into deep lunges. She had recently put on a couple pounds and was now absorbed into a daily exercise routine.

I was proud of her, to say the least. She hated every exercise known to man and didn't do them unless absolutely necessary.

Not that I minded the few extra pounds on her frame. If anything, it just made me think about how well she'd carry our kid, once we got to that point.

I used to always groan at the thought of having kids since I hated them so much but once me and Jazmine got serious, it sounded like a better idea the more I thought about it, which was often. Even if we were still in school and a tad too young and unestablished to deal with our own kids right now, it was still a nice thought to play around with.

What would they look like? All girls, all boys, or maybe a mixture of both? Who would they favor more? Would they have my dark brown hair or Jazmine's strawberry blonde? Her eyes? God, I hoped they had her beautiful green eyes.

I hated almost all the holidays but I couldn't wait to get to experience them with my future children and Jazmine.

But before all that, I have to tie the knot.

* * *

 **posted: 8/25/2017**

 **word count: 235**


	6. Chapter 6

I messed up.

I didn't mess up on purpose, but I still messed up either way. I don't know how I missed all the signs but I wasn't the best at picking up signals.

So just imagine my reaction when someone who I _thought_ was my friend, basically lunged at me and stuck her tongue down my throat. And what was I supposed to do?

Obviously tell Jazmine, I just wasn't quite sure on _how._ Maybe it would be better to just rip it off, like a bandaid? Or slowly explain everything? Either way I was probably going to get yelled at, even if it wasn't really my fault in the first place. Jazmine wasn't a very jealous person but I knew well enough that one of her biggest worries ever was to get cheated on.

I took a deep breath as I heard the doorknob jiggle. Jazmine came in, three grocery bags hanging on her arm. She looked up at my presence, surprised. "Hey babe. I didn't know you were gonna get off early tonight."

"Yeah, Javon said it'd be cool for me to go since it wasn't that busy. What's in the bag?"

"Just some food for dinner tonight, homemade ravioli." She closed the door behind her and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sounds good." I sighed softly, walking up behind her and hugging her. Her puff brushed the tip of my nose and I took in the scent of her. "I gotta tell you something."

I felt her tense up slightly even though she kept on taking the food out of the bags. "What is it?"

"You know Ashley, from work? We were working today and -"

"I don't even wanna hear the rest of it, Huey." Jazmine said, pulling away from me and walking towards the fridge.

I sucked my teeth, "No Jaz, listen. It's bad but it's not what you think it is. She kissed me, like out of fucking nowhere. I wasn't even expecting it. As soon as I realized I pushed her away."

"Ashley?" Jazmine turned to me, her head tilted to the side. "Ashley, as in… straight bangs, curly hair Ashley? Who always flirts with you? I told you she liked you! HA… just wait. Is she at work right now?"

"Jazmine relax for a minute?"

"Relax? No, you're my boyfriend. So she needs to keep her lips to herself and get her shit together and _stay off of you."_ I gulped, Jazmine was scary when she wanted to be and now she was just emitting murder vibes. She shook her head, back and forth and smirked. "No that's okay, I'll come through tomorrow. With my vaseline _and_ my sneakers on, no joke. I don't know who she thinks she is. Remind me to braid my hair tonight."

I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to let this go and I'd probably get fired from my job within the next day. For the rest of the night I got to listen to her bang pots and pans around the kitchen while she talked about 'beating that ass'.

* * *

 _slightly inspired by the episode where Gina was about to fight Martin's schoolteacher..._

 **posted: 8/25/17**

 **word count: 513**


	7. Chapter 7

_If you guys have any ideas that you want me to write about please let me know in a PM or a comment! :) R &R_

* * *

I woke up this morning with Jazmine next to me, looking at peaceful as ever. I had talked her down from wanting to beat Ashley's ass. Last night was great, we cooked dinner together, watched a few movies and even had sex. As far as I knew, the whole idea of beating anybody's ass was completely out of Jazmine's mind.

So imagine my surprise when I look up from the counter and see Jazmine walking in with her sweatpants and t-shirt that she never left the house in and her oldest pair of sneakers. Her hair was slicked back, she wasn't wearing her signature hoop earrings either. I glanced at my girlfriend then at Ashley who was unknowingly preparing some cookies to put up front.

My manager greeted Jazmine and turned to me. I shook my head at him and pointed at Ashley. It took him a moment but he quickly got the idea and rushed to the back and pulled Ashley away. I rushed up to Jazmine to keep her from coming back to the kitchen area. "Jazmine, babe. Forreal?"

"Forreal nothing, where is she? I know I saw her Huey." she snapped at me. I placed my hands on her shoulders and sighed. The customers in the store was now staring at us.

"Not here. You're gonna get me fired." I hissed at her. Was she seriously so caught up over this? For what? She had been my girlfriend forever. Shit, we were even living together. Between home, work and school when would I have the time to find anything grimy to do?

"I'm not gonna get you fired. I'm just gonna talk to her." Jazmine dipped past me and further back into the kitchen. I caught up to her, grabbing her arm to pull her back but not hard enough to hurt her. She yanked her arm out my grasp, slid past my manager and leaned in Ashley's face until her back was pressed against the wall.

My manager looked back at me and I just shook my head. Whatever was going to happen was just going to have to happen.

"Now, look here. I know you know about me." Jazmine said in a sickly sweet tone. "I know you know Huey has a girlfriend. So, I don't understand why you felt like it was smart to kiss up on Huey. Huey is mine. I will beat your fucking ass _so_ bad, do you understand?"

I held my breath. Nigga moments could happen between girls too. I had seen it with my own eyes one too many times and it could be even worse than it was between two guys. With a doubt, Ashley sucked her teeth and pushed Jazmine back.

"Please, like you could beat my ass." She rolled her eyes and got up in Jazmine face.

"Oh, bet? Please. Please do something. In case you haven't realized, I'm ready." Jazmine snapped back. "Hit me babygirl."

Two seconds later the two of them were tussling. I'm pretty sure Ashley threw the first hit and from then it was on. Jazmine shoved her against the wall and punched Ashley right in the face, grabbed her hair and yanked her down to the floor before climbing on top of her. She must have gotten in a good five punches while Ashley scratched at her arms and face. I ran towards Jazmine and pulled her up and away from Ashley. The customers were peaking their heads around, trying so hard to get a peak without going past the register. My other co-workers just stood there in awe. Jazmine's nose was bleeding freely so that one real hit Ashley got in must have been a good one.

Jazmine kicked her legs, trying to get free from my arms while my manager pulled Ashley up. "Hey and guess what? I would've had more for you. So try that bullshit again and see what the hell happens!"

"Jazmine, enough!" I scolded her, tightening my arm around her enough to get her attention. "Cut. This. Shit. Out. _Now._ " I brought her to one of the bathrooms and grabbed a wad of toilet tissue to clean her nose up a little bit. She winced once I pinched my fingers against her nose.

"Sorry." She muttered sheepishly, finally seeing how fucking pissed I was.

"Yeah. We'll talk about this later. Take care of your nose and _go home._ I'm going to convince my manager to not talk to the owners about this so they don't press charges and try to explain to Ashley. You better pray to your God I don't get fired, Jaz. You know I need this job."

She nodded weakly, "I know. I'm sorry." She whimpered, tears welling in her eyes.

I sighed and shook my head, grabbing her by her shoulders and kissing quickly. "Go home. If I get a chance I'll call. If not I'll see you later. Alright? Love you."

"I love you too." Jazmine muttered as she left the bathroom before me and left the store.

* * *

 **posted: 9/3/17**

 **word count: 838**


	8. Chapter 8

Every year on this day Huey had moped around doing nothing for as long as I knew him. When I was younger I couldn't really understand why he would just get so upset, like he was depressed. The first few days would slowly lead into this depression and the days after would leave him out of it. But this day was always the worst.

It took me five years of knowing him until learning that today was the day that his parents died from a tragic car accident. They were hit head-on by a drunk driver, who after the initial hit, tried to drive off but in a drunk stupor, kept reversing and driving into their car over and over again until the cops showed up.

I never really tried to get into his head because I never knew what it felt like to lose my parents. I couldn't relate even if I wanted to. So on this day, I did the best that I could support him to let him know that he wasn't alone. I wouldn't try to fill the emptiness with words for the sake of it. I'd understand if he only got out of the bed to go to the bathroom and eat once or twice if that. I would lay in bed with him and hold him all day if he needed me too and if he asked to be alone for a little while, I'd give him that too.

Very rarely did Huey ever speak about memories of his parents. I didn't know too much about them but I knew he loved them a lot and he always spoke of them with so much love and respect. I knew that it hurt him to grow up without either of them on his side. I knew he was sad they would never get to meet me, or get to meet their grandchildren. They didn't get to see him graduate high school and they won't get to see him graduate college.

He didn't have a religion so for him, there was no 'they're watching over me'. There was no 'I'll meet them in heaven when it's my time'. They were just gone.

"Jaz." Huey said quietly.

"Yeah?" I said, getting out of my thoughts. I turned back to press my chest against his back and kissed his shoulder softly.

"Can I just ramble?"

"Of course you can." I smiled and wrapped my arm around him and kissed his shoulder again. I'd listen to him whenever he needed me to.

"I'm slowly forgetting everything about them and it kind of scares me. It's been getting worse and worse every year. I try to recall the time we did this or did that and in their place is just silhouettes. I look at old pictures of them but it doesn't really help. I can't remember what her peach cobbler tastes like. I can't remember the name of that move my dad and I would practice in the living room. I can't even remember what our house looked like. It's all fading away and I don't want to forget them." He said breathlessly.

I simply hugged him tighter as he rambled on and on and on.

* * *

 _a little darker than the other chapters. also Jazmine's POV :)_

 _sorry that i haven't posted, my laptop was being fixed. i'll be editing the other chapters and posting them all tonight! enjoy. :)_

 **posted: 10/9/2017**

 **word count: 534**


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm horny," Jazmine said loudly.

"Interesting," I answered, skimming through my textbook with my highlighter in my hand.

"Can we have sex? I'm like… dick deprived."

"We had sex two days ago Jazmine." I turned in my chair to look at her. It's not that I didn't want her, it was the exact opposite. But I needed control so that I could study for my next exam. If I gave into Jazmine's every whim we'd be holed up in our house forever.

"Okay but Huey you're just _there_. And you look so good. Put a damn shirt on and stop teasing me." Jazmine pouted as she laid back on the bed dramatically.

"If you'd stop interrupting me, I could finish faster and we could do whatever you wanted. But you've been interrupting me nonstop for the past three days." I turned back to my book. If I had to I'd go straight into ignoring mode.

"Hm, I never thought about it like that." Jazmine shrugged her shoulders. For the next three and a half hours, she left me alone.

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/17**

 **word count: 185**


	10. Chapter 10

We had been lounging around all day, it was Sunday after all. I had watched her fall in and out of sleep, tossing and turning. I twirled my fingers in the few locks of hair that came out from underneath her bonnet. Once she finally woke up she curled into me and laid her head on my chest.

I was feeling lovey. More lovey than usual. Maybe it was just because it was cold outside and I had spent a majority of the morning watching my girlfriend sleep. "Jazmine."

"Mhmmm?" She stretched out slightly.

"I want to have kids with you," I said bluntly.

"What?" She stiffened up. We had only spoken about kids a handful of times and all those times my final words were 'no, I hate them'.

"I want to have kids with you," I repeated.

"We aren't even married. Not that that's like… A complete deal breaker but still." She paused. "You don't even like kids."

"I would like our kids." I trailed off and right before she said something else. "I'm gonna marry you too."

"Huey, shut up. You know how I am about this." she leaned away from me slightly and I pulled her back into me.

"How long have we been together?" I asked her. Pulling her higher up against me so I could pepper kisses along her neck.

"Since sophomore year." Jazmine shrugged.

"And we're juniors in college right now. That's five years of being with you. Not including all the years before that. I know how I feel about you. It seems like a better idea everytime I think about it."

"Well, I won't believe you until you actually propose. I'd hate to get my hopes up." Jazmine pouted. She had always been wary of things involving love. Something about it scared her, and it was understandable. Love opened you up in ways you would never imagine. I was actually the first one to say I love you. I was the one who suggested that she move in. I knew she didn't want to get her hopes up but I was as serious as I could possibly be.

"Soon."

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/2017**

 **word count: 372**


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my god. Huey! Huey!" Jazmine screamed from the front of our small apartment. Expecting the worse, I jumped out of bed and ran to her only to see her pointing at the coffee table in terror.

I brought my eyes to where she was pointing at and almost turned around and went back to the room. "Really, Jaz? It's a spider. You could kill it with your book." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. She was so dramatic sometimes.

"You _know_ I don't mess with bugs Huey! Kill it! Please." She whined, holding her book away from me.

I let out a deep sigh, walked over to the coffee table and slapped the spider down with the hand. In the background I heard Jazmine gag a little. Slowly, I stood up and walked towards her and before she could run away I wiped my hand down her arm.

The loud pitch scream was more than worth it.

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/17**

 **word count: 161**


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmastime. It was one of my least favorite holidays ever, but Jazmine loved it and it had warmed up to me over the past years. Once it hit December, Jazmine went into a frenzy of decorating any space she occupied and baking treats for everybody.

So when I walked into the house to be hit with the smell of fresh pine tree and cookies, I was a little surprised. I paused at the doorstep, taking off my shoes as I looked over our small home.

The tree was up in the corner, bare and ready to be decorated, vinyl was all over the windows, lights strung up around the house, little green and red candles lit all throughout the house.

She walked over to me, flour and cookie batter smeared on her shirt and pants. randomly. A huge smile on her face, she pointed up at the ceiling. "I got a mistletoe."

I glanced up at the ceiling, then back down at Jazmine before kissing her deeply. When we finally pulled away, "You're going all out, huh?"

"Of course I am! Do you like it?" She jumped up and clapped her hands together, turning around to look at her handiwork.

"I love it. Are we gonna decorate the tree together?" I asked her, setting my backpack down and heading into the kitchen to see what she made.

There was already some in the oven but a whole side of our counter was covered in sugar cookies. Snowmen, snowflakes, bells and everything Christmas themed.

"I was hoping we could. I didn't know if you'd want to or not. And maybe decorate some cookies?" She looked at me hopefully.

"Of course we can. Where is everything?"

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/2017**

 **word count: 286**


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. DuBois had never really liked me. At least, not once I started dating his daughter. After I started dating her it was like having a target on my back with how much he was on my back.

Even now, five years later, us actually _living_ together, he still didn't like me. Or trust me. It really sucked trying to live up to his unrealistic expectations. I didn't have a lot to offer Jazmine, at least not right now, but she was the love of my life and I did everything I could for her.

So after spending the past four hours of Tom throwing snarky remarks about me, about me and Jazmine's relationship in _our_ house, I had to speak up. There was no way on this earth that I was going to keep my mouth shut. Years of keeping my mouth shut for Jazmine's sake had taken a toll on me.

"Jazmine, wouldn't you prefer living at home? This place is a dump…" he trailed off, looking at Sarah as she hid her face in embarrassment.

"Daddy…" Jazmine started, only for me to cut her off.

"Mr. DuBois, with all due respect, I'd really appreciate it if you could stop disrespecting me and Jazmine's home. She loves it here and if she didn't we'd be somewhere else right now. And I know you may feel like I'm not good enough for her but I have been for five, going on six years now. So please, respect our relationship and what we have. You aren't going to scare me away anytime soon. Actually, you might just be my father-in-law soon, so it might be a good idea to warm up to me now cause I'm here for the long run."

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/2017**

 **word count: 293**


	14. Chapter 14

"I can't believe you, Huey!" Jazmine shouted at me, throwing two pillows in my direction.

" _Stop_ throwing shit at me!" I groaned, wanting to just walk away from this whole situation. Me and Jazmine rarely ever argued, but when we did, it was usually pretty bad.

"How fucking dare you text some girl, flirting and acting like you're single! All that bullshit about how you wanna marry me! How you wanna have kids with me! Fuck you, Huey!" Jazmine screamed at me, grabbing another throw pillow and throwing it even harder.

"Just listen! Okay?! Take your head out your ass and listen to me! I wasn't fucking texting her like that! She's a friend!" I tried to defend myself. Well, I wasn't defending myself, I was telling the truth. Jai was only a friend, she was just friendly. I know I was wrong for not telling her I wasn't interested but I never initiated. It was never sexual. Just… really flirty. On her end, of course.

"Oh, pretty friendly y'all are, hm? Had I never found out you would've been fucking her - oh, but only as a friend, right? All them cute selfies she sending you, breast popping out, allllll that. Not once did I see you say you no. Not _once."_

She was right. I was stumped as to what to even say. She was making valid points and explaining my side would only make it worse. I did love Jazmine, I did want to marry her and have kids with her. It was just exciting and different. To have someone else talk to me they way Jai does. But Jai wasn't Jazmine. I knew that.

"I've already told you, I don't do that cheating bullshit. There is no second chance. It's done."

"Woah." I ran up to Jazmine before she could run to the room to lock the door behind her. "Jazmine I didn't cheat. Jazmine. Look at me."

She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell her to stop?"

"I…" I paused. "She was different. Fuck this sounds so bad saying this. She treats me different than you do. Not better, just different. And we've been together so long, I don't know."

"Say no more Huey." Jazmine snatched her arm out of my hand and stormed off into the bedroom. I followed her before she got the chance to close it all the way.

"Look. I fucked up real bad. The first time ever, this bad in five years. I'm not an idiot, it doesn't take much for me to learn my lesson. I know it was wrong. I know I was wrong. Forgive me." I wrapped Jazmine in a tight hug, burrowing my face into her neck. "Please forgive me."

Jazmine shoved me away and walked into our room. "I'm gonna stay with Cindy for a few days to think everything through."

I didn't bother chasing her as she walked into our room, locking the door behind her. When she came back out twenty minutes later to get her stuff from the bathroom, I didn't even budge. I just let her go back into the room. Fifteen minutes later she had a duffel bag over her shoulder and started to head towards the door.

"Jazmine you don't have to leave," I said, trying my hardest to keep from tearing up.

"You can let me go so I can process this on my own," she took a deep breath, "or, I can stay and start to hate your fucking guts. Your choice." She said, smiling sweetly at me.

I just nodded my head. "Alright. I love you."

"Yeah." Jazmine sighed as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

don't entertain the hoes, it's not worth it. on a side note, i'm not really writing these for them to be connected as a storyline, but obviously, you can read them that way if you want, just know that they aren't in order.

 **posted: 10/9/2017**

 **word count: 616**


	15. Chapter 15

It was a long, stressful day. It usually was on Valentine's Day. I spent the majority of my day, sucking up to doe-eyed teenagers. It didn't help that I always hated Valentine's Day with an absolute passion.

I mean, it had lessened over the years because Jazmine was so big on Valentine's Day. She loved presents, decorating and the whole idea of it. I thought it was a waste of money. So of course on the way home, I picked up a fifty piece box of chocolate, a simple teddy bear and the heaviest card I had probably ever held in my whole life.

I was expecting Jazmine to be in the kitchen decorating a cake or some cookies, considering it was only five o clock. But the lights were off, candles covering every hard surface. Flower petals were strewn haphazardly leading towards the bedroom. "Jazmine…?"

I locked the door behind me and took my shoes off before following the trail of red and white flowers. The closer I got to the room, the more I heard the slow and soft music of... Teddy Pendergrass? This was our first Valentine's Day living together so maybe she decided to go all out?

"Hey Huey," Jazmine said seductively, laying on her side in the middle of the bed. My eyes trailed up and down her whole body. Her curls were out, wild and free and all over the place. Red lingerie that revealed and hid all the right things, a red garter belt, red high heels.

I swallowed the slight lump in my throat. "Hey, Jaz. Happy Valentine's Day." I said, holding up my gifts to her.

"Aw, thank you, baby." She smiled, getting on her hands and knees and slowly get off the bed. My eyes were glued to her as she strode over to me. She grabbed them from me and placed them on the nightstand before coming back to me, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips. "How was your day?"

"Stressful," I said, wrapping my arms around her and rubbing up and down her hips and sides. She smelled so good and I swear there were little sparkles of glitter all over her skin.

"I can help with that." She bit her bottom lip, tugging at the hem of my shirt before slowly pushing it up. It didn't take long for me to get the hint and I pulled it over my head, pulling it over my head. "Don't get too excited, you've been at work all day. Go wash, dirty." She laughed at me, wrinkling her nose.

"Wha-? Okay. It'll be really quick." I turned around and made my way towards the bathroom. Within ten minutes, I was washed and on my way back into the room, a towel tied around my waist. Seeing her turned over on her stomach showing off the arch of her back, the curve of her ass and how shapely her legs were had me standing at attention. I dropped my towel and made my way towards the bed. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

* * *

 **posted: 10/9/17**

 **word count: 516**


	16. Chapter 16

"Jazmine, what the hell? Relax. Damn." I said, her attitude and mood finally making me hit the end of my patience.

"Don't talk to me like that." She snapped at me, crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, I said it was fine. I told you just let me handle it. But you sitting here nagging at me. Let me deal with it and call it a day."

"I don't need you to _handle_ it. I'm grown and just cause you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I need you to cater to my every need." Jazmine huffed.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Are you serious? I'm not trying to cater to you. I'm _trying_ to take care of you. Let me do it. What the fuck. You don't ever let me do shit for you Jaz."

"Because you don't _need_ to, Huey."

"Get it through your big ass head that I want to. I wanna take care of you. What do you _not_ understand?! I, Huey Freeman, want to take care of you, Jazmine DuBois."

I was tired of the constant back and forth. Every time I tried to do something for her, _every time,_ she always said no. Of course, I was glad that she could cover her half of dates, do her own thing with her money but she didn't even give me the courtesy of doing it. I sighed again.

"Look, I know you can take care of yourself. You don't need a man to provide for you. You don't need your parents to provide for you. I love that. I respect that. But know that I want to take care of you. Let me take care of you."

* * *

this is the end of my mass posting, haha. i hope everyone who reads enjoys! again, if you have any specific scenarios you'd like to see, leave them in the comments or shoot me a PM.

 **posted: 10/9/17**

 **word count: 285**


	17. Chapter 17

Jazmine hadn't spoken to me in two weeks. Not to say that I didn't deserve it, but I still missed her indefinitely. No logical part of me could explain why I was dumb enough to entertain another female when I had someone like Jazmine by my side. There truthfully wasn't an excuse for what I did and if she had decided to never speak to me again, I'd understand.

Without her, I went through the motions of work and school. Work and school. It was a boring, monotonous routine without Jazmine around to make things interesting in one, way shape or form. The house was lifeless in her absence. All I had wanted to do was call her and talk to her, two weeks felt like an eternity when our relationship was on the line.

So I did, despite the warnings of Hiro, Caesar, and Riley. Hell, even Granddad told me not to make that mistake. But I was an idiot and I would rather get yelled at than go another day not talking to her.

" _Hello."_

"Hey, Jazmine. How are you?"

" _Fine. What do you want Huey?"_

"I just wanted to call again to say sorry. And that I love you so much. I don't care what I have to do to fix this, I'll do it."

" _Yeah, I bet."_

"I'm serious. Whatever you need, passwords, anything."

" _I shouldn't have to want to have your passwords to anything. I should be able to trust you. What is this without trust?"_

"We can work on it. You know me, Jaz. I need to fuck up one time for me to learn my lesson. No more than that."

" _This shouldn't have had to even be a lesson! That's the problem. I can't trust you, Huey. I don't know how I can be in a relationship with you."_

"Please don't say that." I grit my teeth, balling my hand up in a fist. If only I hadn't been so fucking stupid this wouldn't be happening.

" _I'll stop by this week to pick up my stuff. Sorry, Huey."_


	18. Chapter 18

"Jazmine, can you stop and just listen to me. Just for a second?" I stood in the doorway to the bedroom. I had tried to grab her earlier and she shoved me away with strength I didn't even know she had. She was packing her things up, everything left exactly where she had let them save the pillow she always slept on.

"Go ahead and talk but I'm not gonna listen," she said, not even sparing me a look as she continued packing things into her suitcase.

"You really gonna just shut me off like that?" I said angrily, stepping up to her as she walked passed me.

"Don't step to me, Huey! Back the fuck up," she snapped at me, "Can't believe you're trying to explain yourself. Get it through your thick ass skull, we're _done._ "

"Jaz, please. Please. When I tell you living here ain't shit without you. Every day is so boring without you. I fucking cry going to sleep, thinking about losing you. We been together so long, I don't wanna lose you. I can't lose you. I'm begging you." I clenched my jaw. It was so hard to say how I felt but I had to put that aside to show Jazmine I was serious. I dropped down to my knees in front of her, wrapping my arms around her hips. "Please, Jazmine DuBois," I sighed breathlessly.

I couldn't even take a breath but as soon as I felt teardrops on my shoulders, I looked up at Jazmine. "Okay. Okay," she said quickly, nodding her head as she wiped away at her tears.

* * *

 _sorry for lack of updates. i'm almost done with coffee (another Juey story) and school is a bitch._

 **word count: 267**

 **posted: 12/4/17**


	19. Chapter 19

Jazmine had been antsy around me for the past few days. I wanted to know what could possibly be so wrong that she was avoiding me like the plague because for as long as I've known her, she was always quick to come talk to me about anything. So the fact that she was doing the exact opposite, had me worried but I wasn't going to push her boundaries. She would tell me whenever she was ready.

Apparently, now was the time. Four days after I noticed her odd behavior. Better late than never, right? She sat down next to me on the couch, sitting on her legs and twiddling her thumbs as she looked at me, "Huey?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her, trying not to look like I was expecting her to tell me anything.

She took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

"What…?" I trailed off, eyes darting from her face and down to her stomach and back to her face, "What?"

"My period was two weeks late like two weeks ago, and I took three pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. I just didn't know how to tell you." she looked like she was about to break down crying and I didn't really know exactly what was going through my mind.

"You're pregnant," I said slowly.

"Yes, I'm pregnant." she nodded her head slowly.

"Alright. What do you want to do?" I needed her honest opinion. I was happy. I knew that I was because I could feel the beginning of a smile start to tug on my face. But if my reaction was too extreme, good or bad, it could change how she was feeling and I didn't want that.

Her hand fell down to her stomach, rubbing an invisible bump. "I mean… we aren't ready to have a kid. We aren't married, we haven't graduated. I literally just got a new job. But… we made it and it's ours. And boy or girl, it's your kid…"

"I understand what you're saying." I pulled at her and she climbed onto my lap, laying her head on my chest. "We can sleep on it for a little while longer, okay? There's no huge rush to make a decision."

She just nodded, squeezing my side as she fell into thought. I could tell she was happy, just more worried about how I was going to react and if she had been sitting on this for almost a month, it must have taken a toll on her. I was happy. I would be happy if she kept the baby. I would also be happy if she decided to have an abortion because we would get to try again when the time was right.

* * *

 **word count: 455**

 **date posted: 12/4/17**


	20. Chapter 20

I was excited that Jazmine was pregnant. All I could think about was all the scenarios we would have together, as a family. I was such a contained person, but just knowing that she was pregnant put a huge bounce in my step. Of course, I had to check myself. I didn't want to sway her opinion and I didn't want to get my hopes up in case she didn't want to keep it. I was so curious, wanting to know what she was thinking and what her thought process was, but she kept it all to herself.

She acted as if everything was normal like there was no major life decision on the line, but I didn't want to push her. So I kept my excitement to myself and treated everything as if it was normal until she one day, almost three weeks from our initial conversation, brought it up over dinner.

"So, Huey… I want to keep it," she glanced up at me through her lashes as she picked at her plate. She was picky with her food now, never really eating much because nausea randomly crept up on her. I knew that my reply was extremely important to her. I did mean it when I said I would be there for her regardless of her decision but she was the type to need the extra reassurance.

"I know it doesn't look it, but I'm really excited," I said quickly, letting a smile spread onto my face. "How… far along are you?"

"I don't really know, I waited so long after I missed my period that I could be five or seven weeks. Apparently, nausea starts to come up around week six, so I'm probably seven weeks along. I guess we'll find out at the doctor, huh?"

I nodded happily, getting up from the chair and picking her up and hugging her as tight as I could. It wasn't perfect, or how I envisioned it but it was ours and it'd be amazing regardless.


	21. Chapter 21

**the next few chapters are obviously going to be about Jazmine's pregnancy. Earlier I said that the story wasn't connected but I take it back, lets say it is lol. sorry for taking such a long update. :) i'll update a few more times this weekend and once finals are over I'll be updating until I get back to school.**

* * *

When I walked in from class, Jazmine was on the couch, sleeping. It seemed like the only things she did now was sleep, go to work and go to class. Of course, it made me worry. What did I know about pregnancy? Was it normal for her to be so tired, so early on in the pregnancy? Should I make sure that she was eating well, to keep her from being so lethargic? I realized that I'd have to get some pregnancy books and start googling some things so I could be well informed.

It felt like I was more worried about everything than Jazmine was.

I tried to be as quiet as possible, setting my bag down quietly and closing the door as gently as possible but I still managed to wake her up, "Sorry Jaz."

She sat up slowly, stretching out before standing up to come over and huge me, "It's fine, I shouldn't be asleep anyways."

"About that, are you feeling okay?" I kissed her softly and walked to the kitchen to refill my water bottle. "You've been sleeping a lot lately."

"I _know._ I'm just exhausted all the time. I was even nodding off at work today. But I looked it up and its normal, so I don't think there's anything to worry about. Relax," She sat back down on the couch and turned the tv on, "Do you have a lot of work to do? I kinda want to just watch some movies and relax with you."

"I do, but I can work on it later. What do you want to watch?" I sat down on the couch and wrapped my arm around Jazmine's shoulder as she leaned into me. I grabbed the throw blanket hanging on the back of the couch and draped it over her.

"Something scary?" she smirked at me. Jazmine didn't even like scary movies but I didn't necessarily care what we watched.

"Sure," I shrugged, grabbing the remote and handing it to her. We went back and forth, trying to pick out a movie that we both thought was okay. Anything that sounded good to me was too scary for Jazmine, so we eventually decided on some crappy home invasion movie. I couldn't complain, it started off pretty bad but Jazmine was knocked out before it was even halfway over.

I didn't have the heart to move her so I could get up, so I sat there and finished the movie, letting her drool on my chest so she could sleep soundly.


	22. Chapter 22

As the weeks went by my mind was mostly focused on how we would tell Jazmine parents that she was pregnant, how I'd tell Granddad that Jazmine was pregnant, and when we would go to the doctor for the first ultrasound. It seemed like Jazmine was putting all of that off, but for what reason, I didn't know.

I was back and forth on wanting to give Jazmine the chance to make her own decision and just calling the ob/gyn myself and making an appointment. But, like a rational person, I decided to just talk to her about it.

"Jaz, when are you going to schedule an appointment to go to the doctor?" I asked gently while we sat down and ate dinner.

Immediately, she burst out crying. It was so unprompted that I almost dropped my fork in surprise. I didn't really know how to react, that was how sudden it was. I fumbled around, trying to think of what I said that could have possibly been wrong in any way. "Uh… are you okay?"

She shook her head, still sobbing, but trying to wipe the tears away. "I'm so scared, baby."

I immediately stood up and went to her side to comfort her. I pulled her up and along into the bedroom, sitting down next to her. "What are you scared for? So far, so great right?"

"I know but have you read all the stuff that could go wrong in the first trimester? And, me being a mom? I don't even know what to do. What if I'm terrible? How am I gonna tell my parents? How are we going to tell Mr. Freeman? What if this is all wrong? What if I made the wrong choice, Huey?" She blurted out, barely taking a breath between words.

I took a deep breath and grabbed her face, "Relax. Relax Jazmine." If it got any worse, she'd start hyperventilating and she would need her inhaler, something she rarely even used anymore. "The first step is going to the doctor, getting an ultrasound, a due date. They'll tell us what we need to do, what we need to look out for. After that, we can worry about telling everybody. You're starting to show, so the next time you see them, you'll probably have to explain. And… I know they're important to you but what they think can't matter forever. So please, relax."

Jazmine sniffled and nodded her head. I handed her a napkin to wipe her eyes and nose with and I kissed her lips gently before standing up to sit back down.

"I'll call an ob tomorrow and schedule an appointment," she sighed softly, leaning against the table and going back to eating her food.

"I can't wait," I tried to hide the smile that was creeping onto my face but I couldn't help it. I would see my baby soon, even if it was through an ultrasound.


	23. Chapter 23

I knew that it wasn't really _my_ place to tell anybody, but I couldn't hold the secret in anymore. With the upcoming ultrasound and the ever-so-slightly growing baby bump on Jazmine, I was so excited.

Actually, I was uncharacteristically excited, which scared me a little.

I wanted to tell Riley but even if I swore him to secrecy, he would have told half of Woodcrest that Jazmine was pregnant within six hours. So, I opted for Caesar who I knew would be just as excited as me, but would shut the hell up about it.

Which led me to his apartment where we were sitting down passing back and forth a joint. I rarely ever smoked but I didn't see anything wrong with it occasionally. I hadn't had a chance to stop by and hang out with him considering how busy we both were.

"So, I have news." I leaned back on the couch, propping my foot up on my knee.

"Yeah? What is it? Don't tell me you're dropping out," he chuckled, waiting for me to reply.

"Hell no. I've got one more year, what's the point in dropping out now? But the news is that… Jaz is pregnant. We haven't really told anybody but I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Hold it in in a good or bad way? Because… I could have sworn you hated kids."

I wanted to roll my eyes, "Does the smile on my face look like I mean it in a bad way?"

"I'm fucking with you bro, congratulations." Caesar laughed, pulling me into a hug and patting my back. "Who would have thought you'd have a kid before Riley."

He was absolutely right. As risky as Riley was playing it now, it was a wonder he didn't have two or three kids running around. Who knows, maybe he did? But all that mattered was the fact that it felt good to tell someone the good news.


	24. Chapter 24

Me and Jazmine were sitting in the car after the ultrasound, both teary-eyed and sniffly. I had expected Jazmine to cry, she was an emotional wreck all the time, but I hadn't expected for me to cry. It just makes it so... real. Of course, Jazmine had her bump. I spent any opportunity I had rubbing her bump, kissing her bump. Me and Jazmine had created life and it was growing inside her. I knew how conception and biology worked, but there was something amazing about it. Something that made me feel so in awe of Jazmine, so in awe of the process.

"Sixteen weeks," she said softly, rubbing her stomach softly.

"Sixteen weeks," I repeated. She was already in the second trimester. Everything was going by so fast, "what do you want to do now? Grab something to eat? Maybe we can go see a movie, there are a few good ones out right now."

"Shouldn't we be saving up as much money as possible?" Jazmine asked worriedly, turning the heat up on her seat. I immediately turned the car on so I could let it warm up a little. I hadn't even realized how cold it was.

"I don't think lunch and a movie is gonna kill us. I've been working more, we've cut down some things. We'll be fine." I tried to hide my annoyance. I knew babies were expensive, I also knew that we weren't the best off. But I was doing everything in my capability, and it'd all be fine.

"I actually want to go tell my parents… think we could stop by on the way home?" She smiled weakly at me, almost as if _she_ didn't want to go through with her own suggestion.

"If we can get lunch after, yes."

She rolled her eyes and put on her seatbelt, "Fine, fine. Let's get this over with. Can you imagine how dramatic my dad is gonna be?"


	25. Chapter 25

Once we got to the DuBois', Jazmine pulled her keys out to open the door but Tom must have seen Jazmine through the window because he answered the door and immediately bristled once he saw me. There was obviously some tension from the last time we had been together. I could only be grateful Jazmine wasn't showing through her coat.

Not only that, but I almost never came home with Jazmine unless it was a holiday or some special occasion, so that raised even more red flags. Once we were all sitting down in the living room, I could see both Tom and Sarah were obviously nervous.

Sarah cleared her throat, "Is everything okay, sweetie? This seems so sudden." Jazmine took a deep breath, stood up and unbuttoned her jacket. She put it down on the couch and turned slightly to the side. Sarah gasped, "Oh Jazmine… this is… _wonderful._ "

My heart was racing a mile a minute. Of course, Sarah would be happy. This was her first grandchild, I'm sure she dreamed of this as much as she dreamed of having Jazmine. Sarah and Jazmine stood there hugging, Jazmine obviously trying not to cry and Sarah claiming how unbelievably happy she was for us.

Tom, on the other hand, was frozen in place. He stuttered, "You're telling me you're p-pregnant? Jazmine, you aren't even married. You're still in school… you're still so young!"

"Tom," Sarah said sternly, "This is our _grandchild_. This is a beautiful gift that Jazmine and Huey have given us. Regardless of the circumstances, you will _not_ ruin this moment."

Jazmine cleared her throat, "I know that this is obviously not the greatest timing or circumstances but I'm really happy about this Daddy." She bent down to reach for her purse but I picked it up, meeting her halfway. She pulled out the new ultrasound pictures, giving one to her mom and the other to her dad. Sarah ooh'ed and aww'ed at them, sitting back down at Tom's side.

Tom stood up and gave Jazmine a huge hug. I could almost see the tension melting out of her from the way she relaxed. She was probably scared of his reaction the most and I knew that this meant the world to her.


End file.
